bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukei Tsuki
| relatives = Kodokuna Okami (Guardian) Bermuda (Father) Ningyo Hime (Mother) Shuryō Megami ( Fiance ) | education = Teachings of The Minus | signature skill = To Be Decided | storyline = SI: KCD ( Debut ) | roleplay = Bleach: TKM | japanese voice = Kenshō Ono | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Appearance As a teenager, Mukei has the appearance of an average human male. He has wild, black hair that runs down to his shoulders. His eyes constantly changed shades, but were known to be either onyx or slate blue. During his time as a student in Karakura University, Mukei wore a uniform that distinguished him from everybody else. It was made up of a white hooded jacket with dark black sleeves, and pitch black trim. It was accompanied by dark black cargo pants and dark red and black high top sneakers. On the back of the white hooded jacket was a symbol that he calls Taiyōryū. After leaving Karakura University and pursuing knowledge on his family, Mukei did away with the symbol on his back, and wore just a normal white hooded jacket. He continued to wear the student council band on his left arm, but completely did away with the school uniform that came with it. He replaced the school symbol with the Taiyōryū that use to be on his back. The bottom of his sneakers had the word Echo on them, and possessed the kanji "エコー" printed vertically on the tongue. Personality History Equipment *' ' (伝令神機, Denreishinki): *'Kisuke Urahara's Index' (指数, Shisū): Powers & Abilities : * Manipulation of Wind: As Mukei grew up, he found himself becoming emotionally inclined to his surroundings. His mind and body seemed to be at ease when in the presence of certain elements. The most common element was "Wind", and seemed to be the one he spent most of his time dwelling in. This connection that he forged with the element, was an emotional bond that he would normally forge with the person he loved. However, as time progressed, he saw "Wind" as nothing more then a companion. The over exposure to it, throughout his entire life, resulted in his spirit forming some form of manipulative bond with it. So, after unlocking his Minus powers (even without training), he was spiritually inclined to manipulating the air around him. With simple mental and physical gestures, he is capable of shifting the air currents around him, creating techniques as devastating as a . Innate Ability Hakuda Expertise Hohō Mastery : While Mukei can be easily rivaled when it comes to Strength and Intelligence, he has proved to be exceptionally hard to keep up with in the use of . He was given the nickname The Playful Godspeed Knight, and possesses the ability to move at a blinding speed. However, due to the fact that he has not lived as long as most masters of this ability, he can not be considered a grandmaster. Kodokuna Okami claims that if it wasn't for his arrogant nature, he would be an incredibly dangerous opponent to face. His method of moving has been called Teleportation because of how quickly he vanishes and appears, as if his body instantaneously warped to another location.Though, those even capable of have shown to possess the ability to see him from the moment he took off, to the moment he stopped. * Musei Chiratsuki (無声ちらつく, "Silent Flickering"): Similar to how runners jolt forward during their take off in , Mukei uses the full power of his legs, to carry him a long distance. However, seeing as people tend to run on the tip of their toes when wanting to be faster, Mukei also does the same thing. This instantaneous burst-like movement, removes him completely from his opponent's sight, and quickly sends him to his destination. Though, in some cases, the single jolt is not enough. In these situations, he uses multiple jolts while still using the advantage of being unseen by his opponents. ** Wind Enhanced Movement: Seeing as Mukei is spiritually inclined to the element of wind, he tends to use it to enhance his capabilities. He demonstrates this when using the ability known as Musei Chiratsuki. The ability usually places him in areas that deprive him of both balance and footing. However, with the use of his wind, he corrects the error in this ability. He does this by manifesting intangible platforms of wind in which are capable of halting and accelerating his movements. Also, they tend to hold the potential to push him in certain directions, as well as releasing an impact with enough force to re-balance him. However, the main purpose of these platforms of wind, are to create spaces in which he can hop off of. This allows him to change the trajectory of his Musei Chiratsuki, as well as creating a more affective way of pursuing his opponent. *** Kamikaze (神風, "Divine Wind"): Signature Ability Trivia